


Stars, Lions, and Trolls

by tigereyes45



Series: Trollhunters Rarepair Week 2018 [6]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Day 6, M/M, Trollhunters Rarepair week, crossover the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Crossover between Voltron and Trollhunters, as the warlord Draal shares a moment with his witch and oldest ally, Angor Rot. All the while they wait for new of the Black Lion.





	Stars, Lions, and Trolls

**Author's Note:**

> Zarkon = Draal  
> Haggar = Angor Rot

Another reconnaissance mission failed. Still no report of where the Lions had been hidden from them. Draal was not even able to sense the Black Lion of Voltron anymore. How it was possible for it to be hidden from him was one problem of many. Angor Rot making no way with his magic at sensing any of them was another. Their son running around with other halfling spawn to try and overthrow his own throne was the least of his concern, but the one he could handle right at this moment.

Draal almost does until he is reminded just how far away the impotent child is. He looks exhaustively over his subordinates in the room. They were all typing away. Hitting keys to do their one job. Fine the lions. How many years had they been doing that? How long have they typed away, hitting keys just to find nothing. No scent, or hint of any place they could possibly be. It was just like him to do this. Just like his oldest former friend to make sure there was no possible way for him to use his past connection with the lions.

“Do not worry,” Angor approaches Bowing deeply before reaching out to him. “We will find them.” Gently, as if he feared Draal would turn to stone and crumble unde his grasp after all these years. A silly fear, but it did remind him of better days. Days when that touch was all he needed to feel for his world to be at rest.

Now he was ruling an empire, no planet ever good enough to replace the one they had lost so long ago. All the while his Angor Rot had changed before him. Still as handsome as he remembers but different. They were both so different.

“My lord?” His voice calls out waiting for a response. A sign of he should continue holding Draal’s face or to let go.

“Stay. I was just thoughtful.” Draal mutters. Forgetting where they were.

Angor whispers a spell beneath his breath and suddenly the two were in Angor Rot’s room. On the last remaining seat from their old palace. A relic from another time Angor refused to ever part with.

“We are alone now. Please share your thoughts with me. If it pleases you,” Angor quickly adds remembering that even when alone all formalities were preferred, and rarely did Draal ever share his thoughts. Even with his closest companion and love.

“Of how much Aaarrrgghh!!! had taken from us. How much effort he had gone to in order to hide the lions. Even the one that was rightfully mine!

“We will recover the Black Lion.” Angir promises softly into Draal’s ear. “And when we do, you'll never lose it or the others ever agian.”

“And then we can give one to our son, and my most trusted Generals. We will never be at a lost again.” Draal finishes the Hope's they had shared for so long.

“We’ll finally find a way back home.” Angor buries his face deep into Draal's neck. The thought of home too much.

“Yes, we will.” Draal promises wrapping his arms around his husband. “One day we will.” For just one moment they held each other in an embrace that lasted far longer then either could remember.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at crossovers. Sorry.


End file.
